Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to auto-focusing and shooting a still image while shooting a moving image on an image pickup apparatus, and more particularly, to an image pickup apparatus that includes multiple imaging sensors.
Description of the Related Art
There has hitherto been known a technology of performing phase difference autofocus (AF) during the shooting of a moving image with the use of an imaging sensor for image shooting and an AF sensor for phase difference AF. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-197406 discloses a technology of performing phase difference AF while displaying a moving image shot with an imaging sensor by using a half mirror so that a subject image enters the imaging sensor and an AF sensor.
The technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-197406, however, requires stopping the moving image to shoot a still image and resuming the moving image after the shooting of the still image is finished. In addition, using an imaging sensor that outputs a still image and a moving image concurrently increases the processing time and the circuit configuration size. The present invention therefore provides an image pickup apparatus capable of focusing by AF during the shooting of a moving image and shooting a still image without stopping the shooting of the moving image.